dangerous promise
by Flyingangelsnake
Summary: Would you make a dangerous promise for your family? If you did would you keep it. AC story. HPGW RWHG. You need to read.
1. Chapter 1

A family Promise.

Summery: How far would someone go to keep a family promise? What if that person would give everything up to keep that promise? What if Harry had other Aunt who could have taken him. What if she was James Potter's twin sister/ pretend to be his cousin to bring down evil. A death eater, a spy, a savior, Cousin, Aunt, Mother. She was a spy for Albus but Snape did not know who could have been a spy. What if she was found Harry before Hagrid and Sirius had got there. She watch has Potters were killed and the Dark Lord disappeared. What if she took Harry and raised him with love. He growing up with magic all around him and siblings, who would die to protect him. This is the story. Follow this family through years of pain and troubles has they try to work to with each other to be came a family. Watch has Hope give Harry the best family he could have. Will he survive his first year and beyond. Normal Warning: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did I be rich. My spelling is not the greatest in the world. There will be days were the story is not updated. I work two jobs and still attend school. So my time is Limit on the computer.

Story warning: This story does have strong language and AC Story. This is my first one.

Chapter one: The boy who lived.

A black haired woman walked slowly across a ruined yard. She turned around to the ruined house. In her small arms was a blue blanket. A black robe moved around her legs has she walked her hood was down showing her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Tears were threating to pour out but because she was a deatheater she could not show her emotions. 'James my brother you fought so hard yet you died. Sweet Lily my kin you died protecting your son.'

Her shoulder shook with the sobs that tore through her chest. Every memory was fading. Every word he'd ever said buzzed through her head, as if they were trying to escape. They'd grown up in this house. They'd fought in this house, and seen each other through both good times and bad. And now...it was gone. The walls had crumbled, and the ground was littered with broken glass.

The woman felt her chest tighten as she stared down at the glass. It reminded her so much of her life; Broken, and destroyed by everything that could never be said. She could never reveal her secret and, no, James could never tell anyone his.

"_Bye my brother." _She whisper with love and sadness mix together. A small pop was heard and she disappear. The wind blow through the yard as a black haired man pulled up on a black fly motorcycle.

The other end of town

A white house stood on a well kept lawn. The black haired woman open the front door. Light flood out as the door was open. She stepped into the bright blue hallway. A brown house elf bowed to the woman.

" _Mistress Potter."_ He said still bowing.

"_Hello Bobby." _said Mistress Potter. _"Is the Nursery ready."_ she added in kind voice.

"_Yes Mistress Potter."_ said the house elf named Bobby. Mistress Potter smiles has Bobby ran down the hallway. Second later three house elf pop into hallway.

"_Hello Mistress Potter."_ chorus three house elf.

"_Hello."_

At the Durlsy house.

Albus was walking back and forth as if he was worried about something.

"_Hagrid are you sure?"_ asked Albus

"_Yes sir."_ said Hagrid

"_Who could have found him before you?" _said Albus.

At Mistress potter's house.

"**_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_**

_**When we last talked the world was a different place for us. I was among the death eaters who attack my twin brother James's house. I know where Harry is and he'll will stay there til he is eleven years old and every summer after that. I swore to James and Lily that I would care for harry myself.**_

_**From**_

**_Hope Marie Potter_**.

Hope averted her eyes for just a moment, as the tears began to drop onto the parchment. Here, in her arms, was the very last Potter male in existence. He was the spitting image of his father, with his wild hair, and that nose...

"Just like James," she whispered, remembering a time when things were not so complicated.

**Memory**

"_**James give me back my broom!" cried a eight year old Hope chasing James through the bright white hallway.**_

"_**Only if you let me ride it!" called James with his wild Potter hair.**_

"_**JAMES HARRY POTTER GIVE ME BACK MY BROOM RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Hope**_

"_**NO WAY.!" yelled James back**_

"_**JAMES HARRY POTTER GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER BROOM AND HOPE MARIE POTTER DON'T YELL IN THIS HOUSE!" yelled a male voice from the kitchen**_

"_**YES FATHER." yelled James as he hands Hope her broom. **_

"_**Sorry Father." said Hope taking her broom from James. Once she got her broom back she smack James in the head with it.**_

"_**Ow!" Said James rubbing his head. **_

The end

"_My sweet little Harry."_ said Hope walking over toward the crib and putting her nephew in it with soon to be famous lighting bolt scar lined his forehead. "_Don't worry my babe. I'll protects you." _she walked away and out the bedroom door. She open her pale red lips and let a low whistle out. A snowy white owl flew up the stairs.

"_Hello Snow."_ said Hope sticking out her arm and the snowy white owl land on her left arm. Snow stick out her leg. _"Go give this to Proffessor Dumbledore." _

Far away.

Albus rubbed the bridge of nose as he read the last lines over again.

_"I swore to James and Lily that I would care for him myself," _he muttered, sighing.

_"Albus?"_Minerva said again._ "What shall we do? Do we...let her take him?"_

Albus rose and began to pace around his office. Every time he turned, it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him.

_"We cannot let her follow through,"_ he replied, after what seemed like an eternity. _"Harry must go to Petunia."_

Then he seen a Ps on the letter. I will never let the MUGGLES near harry. Do you remember how she treated Lily. I will never let him know loneness.

_"Albus?"_ said Hagrid.

_"Yes Hagrid" _said Albus.

"_W'at 'arm 'ould it do."_ said Hagrid _"If we left 'arry with 'ope." _he add bravely. Albus paused in his walking.

"_Albus do you remember that spell Hope cast on Lily when they were in their seventh year." _Said Minerva

"_Yes." _said Albus says slowly while understanding dawn on him.

"_Well she being spell caster. She cast that spell on Harry when he was born."_ said Minerva

"_You mean we can't take Harry even if we want to." _said Albus finally as he caught on.

"_Right because Hope will fight until her death to protect that baby she has come to love." _said Minerva _"For once Albus back off and let Hope take care of Harry." _Albus for once was speechless and fall into his chair ungraceful to and so was Minerva because the words had left her mouth.

"_I guess your right Minerva maybe he's better off with his Aunt Hope." _He finally spoke up as he picked up a piece of paper and quill.

'**Dear Miss Hope Potter,**

**Your right the world was different place for both of us. I'm sorry for your lost. Lily and James were greatest witch and wizard of the age. I will let Harry stay with you but if I find out about any abuse I will remove Harry myself.**

**From **

**Albus Dumbledore.**

He turned toward Fawk which was behind him.

"_Find Miss Potter." _He said to Fawk. Fawk disappear with the letter. _"I hope I made the right choice." _he add.

**Hope's house.**

Hope stares into the fireplace. The flames moving remind her of the day she had choose to make the hardest choice she wouldevery make. A sene plays in her mind.

**Memory**

**A eighteen years old Hope kneeled before Lord Voldmort.**

"**_So a Pureblood Potter has turned evil."_said Voldmort with evil crawling into his voice._ "Stand up girl." _Hope stood up but her head still down. _"Speak girl." _He bark.**

"**_Not all of us Potters believe or see eye to eye on the same subject." _said Hope looking up as she talked.**

"**_So you came of your own free will."_ said Lord Voldmort as he step forward. **

"**_Yes I have." _said Hope with no emotion in her voice.**

"**_Such a beautiful face. Sadly it will be hided behind a mask." _he hissed as he cup her chin. _"Stick out your right arm girl." _He add. Hope did and Lord Voldmort put one of his long fingers on her tan skin. Pain shoot through Hope but she keep her eyes looking forward._ "There."_**

Hope was pulled out of her memory to hear a baby cry from baby monitor which was sitting on the coffee table. Hope stood up and walked toward the hallway and heading toward the stairs. As she walked up the stairs she passed a moving picture. 'Hogwart and friends.' she thought. The picture was of the her friends who had became her family. She remember when the picture was took. She walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Head to her right and opens the door with a golden snitch on it. Opening the door relieve the bright blue room with golden walls paper. Hope walked over toward the crib. Sitting up in the crib was Harry.

"_Hello Harry we are hungry?" _said Hope slowly walking toward the crib. Harry looked at her with his emerald green eyes. His eyes hold emotion never seen before by a year and half old.

"_Mama?"_ Harry asked quietly. Hope heart sink into her stomach.

"_Harry don't you remember me?"_ said Hope with fear in her voice.

"_Dada?" _Harry asked. Hope heart sink even more. 'James' She thought sadly.

"_Harry baby it me Auntie Hope," _said Hope. Harry's eyes bright up and he give her a cheek smile. "_Are we hungry Harry?"_ Asked Hope. Harry nods his head. Hope picks up Harry and start sing a song her mom used to sing to her. Placing Harry on her hip

"_Hush my child. Close your sleepy eyes. Let my voice lead you into dreamland. Hush my child. Let sleep overtake you," _She sand in a deep rich allot voice. Harry rest his head against Hope's shoulder. Hope smiles has she walks into the kitchen. Walking toward the refrigerator. Opening the left side and pull on a bottle with milk in it.

"_Here Harry," _said Hope hand the bottle to Harry and he took it. Popping the bottle his mouth. He drank the milk greedily and out of nowhere a bright red flames appears. Fawk appeared after the flames had died.

"_Hello Fawk," _said Hope hooking her left arm around Harry who was on her right hip. Reach over with her right hand and she plucked the letter out of Fawk's mouth. _"Thanks."_ she added as she flipped the letter. She scanned the letter but stopped when she read the last line.

"_Me harm my child," _said Hope angry. _"I'll show him danger when I send him a Howler!" _She add quietly because Harry had fallen back to sleep. Hope walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. As she walked the steps with Harry a memory came to her. The memory was the first time she every saw Harry.

**Memory**

**Hope walks up and down the white material ward at St. Mungo. Sirius was learning up against the wall next to the door watching Hope. They can hear Lily's yells of pain and threats at James.**

"**_JAMES COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AND I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Yells Lily. Sirius winces slightly after Lily threat.**

"**_Lily threats are empty ones." _joked Hope dryly. Sirius creaks a smiles.**

**Few Hours later.**

**After two more hours of labor Harry James Potter came into the world. Tired looking James came out of the room with a blue blanket. Hope walked towards him stiffly.**

"**_James?"_ question Hope dryly.**

"**_A boy." _said James_ "Here hold him"_ James hand the baby over to Hope. Once Hope touched Harry her heart melted him.**

**The end.**

Hope placed Harry in his crib and walked out. Walking across the Hall way to her bedroom which was across from Harry's room. Pulling out her wand out from of her back jean pocket. Opening the door and light flooded out into the Hallway. Muttering a spell and bright blue light wrapped around her. After the light died down and there stood Hope looking pregnant. She walked over to her waddled over to her dark rich brown desk.

"_I hate being pregnant. Curse you devil from hell Sirius Black!" _she muttered while picking up her blueish white quill and a red letter.

"**If you ever think I'll hurt my children you've get other thing coming Albus! I'm danger now as I was back then. If you came near me or my children before my nephew first year. I will make sure you see the dark side of the moon! Don't take this has a warning but a treat!"**

Hope looked up angry but her eyes soft as soon as her eyes land a picture. The picture was of a boy toddler not much older then three. A small smile graced her lips._'I hope I can change for the better for you my son Jimmy and your siblings.'_ she thought gentle. Her snow white owl Snow fly next to her owner.

"_Take this to Albus!" _said Hope calm as she tied the letter to Snow's leg. Snow nip her finger in a understand way.

**In the nursery**

Harry rolled onto his side with out waking up. A smile plays on his young lips. A black haired toddler looked on but quickly waddle out the door. _"Harry"_ was the boy's only thought.

**Dreamland**

"**_Hush my child. Close your sleepy eyes. Let my voice lead you into dreamland. Hush my child. Let sleep overtake you. Don't let this waking world worry you."_ Sang James in Bass voice.**

**Outside the dream. In Hope's room.**

Hope close her eyes has she picks up her son.

"_It ok Jimmy. Come on lets get some more sleep."_ said Hope place him on her hip. She walked over toward her bed. Laying Jimmy down before she crawled into bed to. The sun was begin to rise and Hope points her wand toward the ceiling and muttered a spell. A greenish white spell fly out of her wand. The lights dim and Hope rolled over onto her side. Her eyes closed and she was sent straight into the dreamland.

**Dreamland**

**Hope looked around her the Hogwart Quidditch field as her team marched out behind her brother James who is the Gryffindor caption. Step up to meet the Slythern tea, caption with Silver blonde hair. **

"**_Captions shake hands and I want a clean game." _said the Quidditch lady. Hope get onto her broom and she shot up high above the game. When she was high enough she scanned the came looking for and the snitch.**

"**_And the Gryffindor Seeker Miss Potter has already started looking for the snitch."_ comment a female's voice. Hope smiles has she watch all three Slythern chasers going after one Gryffindor chaser with golden blonde haired. Right below them was the snitch. Hope leaned forward and shot into the Slythern chasers group. They scattered away which caused the golden blonde girl to scored. **

"**_Will that was a sneak attack by the Gryffindor seeker. That attack help her team get a point." _said the same cool female voice. Hope pulled up.**

"**_HOPE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"_ shouts James from his chaser spot after he had scored. Hope looked over towards him. Capped in her hand gave the reason she had drive in first place. She had the snitch in the first twenty minutes.**

"**_Gryffindor 100 to 40."_ started the same female voice. Hope turns around to the speaker while wave the snitch. In the speaker's spot sat a bright red haired girl. A fellow Gryffindor Lily. Her hair was pulled in to a simple braid. _"And I don't believe it Miss Potter has the snitch."_ said Lily. _"GRYFFINDOR WINS 280 TO 40." _she yells happily over the cheers. James flew over to her and next to him was another black haired boy.**

"**_Whoa James."_said Hope to her brother. James's smiles. _"You to Sirius."_ she add as the boy name Sirius reaching out to hug her. Sirius give her the puppy eyes.**

"**_Sirius don't even try that on Hope you know it will not work."_ said a brown haired boy who had flew behind Hope.**

"**_Your no fun Remus."_ whined Sirius to the boy named Remus. Hope looked around her in a pleading short of way. Golden blonde haired girl flew in between Hope and the two boys.**

"**_Ok you two leave her alone and leave Remus alone to." _said the golden blonde**

"**_Thanks Faith."_ said Hope to the golden blonde named Faith has two dark brown haired teenage flew toward them. **

"**_Slow down Peter." _said Hope to the brown haired boy named Peter. But Peter did not stop and crushed into her. She slip sideways and off her broom. The brown haired girl caught Hope's hand.**

"**_I knew I picked the right chaser."_ Joked Hope_ "Thanks Kateri." _she add to the brown haired girl named Kateri.**

**At Hogwart.**

Albus picks up a picture. A moving picture one and in the picture was the Marauder and the wing attack prankers. It was the same one that Hope had hung on her wall It must have been after a Quidditch game match because seven of them where in Quidditch robes. Lily is leaning up against James's chest with his left arm rest against Lily chest. James is leaning up against one of the Hogwart's walls while sitting up. Hisright hand was on Sirius's left shoulder while Sirius left arm was interlace withJames's right arm and his right arm interlaced with Remus left arm. Sirius is looking down at Hope who has her head nest in his lap. Hope arms was interlaced with Lily right arm and Faith left arm. Peter is sitting in his older twin sister lap. With His left arm interlace with Remus right arm. Faith's head is in Remus's lap and her arms are interlaced with Kateri's left arm. Remus arms are interlace with Peter and Sirius.

Albus put that picture down and pick up another one. This one is of Sirius, Hope, James, and Lily. Hope hair is pulled into a ponytail. The end of her hair hits the tip of a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt with a white coat tied around her waist. Lily hair is the same has Hope. She is wearing a emerald green shirt. Hope has on knee high boots with black shorts. Lily is wearing ankle black boots and blue jean pants. They were on top their boyfriends' shoulders. Sirius is wearing the same has Hope but pant. James is wearing the same has Lily. The small group were running across the Hogwart's grounds.

A lone tear traveled down Albus's face. A second later another tear follows it until they are like rivers flowing down his face.

"_Four young people changed. Two died, One to carry one, One a traitor."_ He whisper.

**At the Potters' house.**

Hope was bounce Jimmy on her hip. She was in the kitchen with her wand in her hand. Her front door burst open and in walked Sirius. He looked whipped out and Hope turned around with wand point at Sirius.

"_I feel better if you point that way from me love."_ said Sirius. Hope relax her arm but not her grip on Jimmy_"Hope you know I would never hurt that brother of yours."_ He add

"_I know."_ said Hope softly_ "Beside Peter is to blame for the death of my twin and Lily flower."_

**At Hogwart**

Half of the students are starting to surfing from sleep has Albus walks downto the great Hall. A few awake students were slowly eating breakfast or study which sitting at their House tables. A patched of red hair was at the Gryffindor table and he was staring up at the sky.

"_Morning Mr.Weasley." _said Albus. The boy jump a little and smile up at the headmaster.

"_Morning Professor." _said the boy. Albus walked up to the staff tableAs he sat down the rest of the school walked into the Great Hall. Some more awake then others. The students walk armless towards their house table. More food appear and they grab at the food. Few minutes later the owls started appear. A pure white owl head toward Albus. On her leg was a red letter. Which surprised Albus and same of the staff to. When Snow land in front of him. Albus untied the letter and Snow took off. He open the letter and a cool female voiced yelled. The voice sound so familiar to half the staff and all the fifth year and above.

"_**If you ever think I'll hurt my children you've get other thing coming Albus! I'm danger now as I was back then. If you came near me or my children before my nephew first year. I will make sure you see the dark side of the moon! Don't take this has a warning but a treat!"**_

The letter burned and Albus fall limply against his seat visible pale has a ghost. All the students laughed while Albus gulped.

**Back at the Potter.**

"_You did not!" _said Sirius who was holding Harry in his arm.

"_Yes I did and don't drop him."_ said Hope.

**Three months later.**

Hope started pushing hard.

"_Your during great." _said The midwife lovely._ "Breath." _said the woman to Sirius and the two little boys.

**Two hours later.**

Faith Hope Potter-Black was born and feeding. Hope sigh has she looked over to her children. Sirius was standing near with pride in written in his face. Hope did not know what the next few months and years would bring. All she knows is she going to give them all the love she has to gave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: seven years later.**

A lot has changed for Hope who for the most part takes care and raises three hyper children. Three if you don't count her childish husband Sirius. Ten years old Jimmy is more the pranking type. He is a year away from starting at Hogwart. Eight years old Harry is smart for a eight-year-old. Faith is a mix between her two older brothers. She is seven years old. Three of the five people were sleeping who live in the house.

Hope is busy herself cooking for her family. Dancing around the kitchen was Faith.

"_Faith honey do you mind calling your brothers."_ Said Hope to Faith who had just spins right near her.

"_Sure mom." _Said Faith as she moved with grace out into the hallway.

"_That's my girl."_ Said Hope as she smiles.

"_JIMMY JAMES POTTER-BLACK! HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW." _Yelled Faith. Hope walks toward the hallway.

"_OH WILL SHUT UP FAITH." _Said the voice of nine years old Jimmy

"_OH MAKE ME JIMMY." _Shouts Faith sounding a lot older then a seven years old.

"_I WILL WHEN I GET DOWN THERE FAITH HOPE POTTER-BLACK!" _Yelled Jimmy coming out of his room.

"_CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU BEFORE DAD GETS MAD AT US." _Yelled Harry as he step out of his bedroom. Hope smiled has a memory came to her. The time she nearly killed James and Sirius for pranking all the girls.

**Memory.**

"**_JAMES HARRY POTTER GET YOUR OVERGROWN HEAD OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! YOU TO SIRIUS STAR BLACK!"_ yelled a soaked wet Hope who was standing at the base of the boys dorms.**

"**_Harsh Hope. Very harsh." _said Remus and Hope turned to Remus._ "On second thought he need its."_ He add after Hope glared at him. Remus was sitting in one of the chairs with his girlfriend and one of Hope's best friend Faith Stacy. Faith had come down early before the bucket had been put up there.**

"**_Hope come on calm down."_ said Faith calm while try to hide her laughter.**

"**_Hope what AAAAAAAAAAAH"_ said Kateri stepping down on in it the common room. The ice cold bucket pour all over her. _"PETER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" _**

The end

Hope was pulled out of her memory to hear her son Harry say _"morning mom."_

"_Morning dear." _said Hope handing Harry his plated.

"_Thanks mom." _said Harry picking up his fork

"_Your welcome dear."_ said Hope absent-mindedly while thinking of things.

"_Mom, is there something wrong?"_ asked Faith

"_No, love I'm fine."_ said Hope

"_Mom when is dad coming down."_ asked Jimmy who has just sat down looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"_I'm not sure Honey."_ said Hope rubbing the top of Jimmy's head.

_"Mom!"_ cried Jimmy_ "Your messing up my hair!"_

"_Better you then me dearest brother."_ said Harry as he smiles. Jimmy sent him a glare.

"_Enough you two!" _snapped Hope as she head out the kitchen door. She turn around and poke her head back in._ "Faith love can you make sure your brothers don't wear their food or the kitchen is not covered in it when I get back."_ she added.

"_Ok mom."_ said Faith smiling.

"_Why, does mom leave you in charge a lot?"_ voiced Jimmy

"_I don't know ok!"_ Snapped Faith crossing her arms.

"_Oh leave her alone! It is not her fault she's the youngest." _Said Harry come to Faith's side.

"_Hey I thought you were on my side!"_ said Jimmy surprised

"_I'm not on either side."_ said Harry _"I'm in the middle!"_

"_Pick one side or the other."_ snapped Jimmy

"_I see no one is wearing food." _said Hope walking back into the kitchen. Harry and Jimmy jump about the mile in the air because their mom had surprised them. _"Or eatting their food. Your father will be down shortly." _she add with that glinted in her eyes.

"_Uh oh." _Whisper Faith has she heard their dad come running down the stairs. Sirius came sliding into the kitchen.

"_HOPE MARIE POTTER-BLACK YOU ARE SO DIED!" _Shouted Sirius. Jimmy took one look and saw that his dad's once black hair was turning white and back to black. Jimmy burst into laughter and Harry and Faith joined him a second later. _"IT'S NOT FUNNY PRONGLET, JUNE, AND TUNE."_ roared Sirius using the childrens' nicknames. Harry started backing up with Faith behind him. Jimmy was front of them.

"_Gee Dad I guess mom out pranked you again." _said Faith bravely.

"_Faith be quiet."_ Whisper Harry fiercely.

"_I'm going to have to agree with Harry on this matter too baby sis." _Whisper Jimmy.

"_Don't call me baby sis!" _snapped Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the delay. I hopeful sometimes with in the next two days I'll have another chapter up and for you to read. Hopeful I will be able to update alot faster when my computer get back from the computer people.


End file.
